


Dream SMP Theories

by justherefortheride09



Category: Dream SMP (Minecraft roleplay server), Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Conspiracy Theories, Dream SMP Theories, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fanon, Gen, Othe SMP character are present but not tagged, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, The entire Dream SMP (mentioned), Theories, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform, and the heatwaves/dreamland universe, dreamland theories, heat waves theories, helium theories, i swear this is me rambling theories, i watch too much dream smp help, in the dream smp universe, no beta we die like men, please make dream smp a fandom tag ao3 - Freeform, spoilers for dream smp, this relates only to their character potrayals on the Dream SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justherefortheride09/pseuds/justherefortheride09
Summary: Just a place to ramble on and on about my theories on the Dream SMP and Heat Waves/Dreamland universes because I basically have nowhere else to do so. These are usually written on my phone notes. lol.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Ranboo Lore Theory (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> it says part 1 in the title bc I may come up with more later down the line. also read the end note before you leave. xo

So Ranboo lore…

This theory has to do with Ranboo's character being two different halves and of Dream controlling that one half.

We know that Ranboo's one half is an Enderman but we know nothing about the other half. We also know that apparently he enderwalks and does stuff that Dream has told him to.

Now, let's go to Dream's character design. This will be a theory in which I may be reaching to something that may not even be the case. I will say this, I'm rather new to the lore of the smp and trying to catch up is hard when you also try not to lose new lore, with that being said, I know there was some dreamon thing in the lore at some point but I don't know much about it so I'm not fully reaching that side. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, Dream's character design colors are lime, black lines and white. Ranboo's character design colors, at least the two halves, are black and white… I think we all know that it is Ranboo's white half that is being controlled by Dream. Since we don't really know what the white half of Ranboo is, one part of the theory is that the dreamon lore is involved in some way that makes Dream be able to control Ranboo. But this part of the theory kind of contradicts the on going egg lore. So the second part of the theory, the one that is reaching a little bit too deep is the color schemes. It has been mentioned on multiple occasions that Ranboo and Dream are one in the same, be it the voice Ranboo hears or when a lore stream ends having the Dream smile and Ranboo's crown. But I don't necessarily believe that is the case, more so I believe that they have some weird relation or connection of being the same species, the white color on both of them at least, or at the very end of the day it has to do with the dreamon lore and I have been thinking of this far too much for far too long.

Whatever the case, I'm ready to be proven wrong. Nobody will see these pages of theories but for passersby people. Hi, welcome to a part of my mind.


	2. The Tommyinnit Death Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically me rambling again on a theory for tommyinnit's death. have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse me while I go be analyzing everything on that stream, it's late to do that though. read the end note before you leave. xo

Well then... Tommy is dead as of today's stream. 

Is he tho? 

Yes, the death was 100% canon but theories are floating around and since I started the whole posting my theories, I'll continue with some more lore. 

So even thought the stream was basically only 30 minutes and it got abruptly ended we still got a lot from it. 

To recap real quick, Tommy was trapped in the prison with Dream for a week, supposedly today he was going to get out but Sam had not figured out what caused the security issues which got Tommy trapped to begin with. After know he will have to stay longer in prison he went on being annoying to Dream, they fought and it ended with Tommy dying. Throughout them fighting Tommy claimed that Dream was lying about the revival book just so that he could stay alive. Rather if that's true or not will be proven later down the line, for now we will theorize. 

I have two theories but they intertwine together so let's start. If Tommy streams lore soon again we are either going to see him as a ghost or alive still in the prison. Or we will see both of those scenarios... or maybe non of them. You see, we might have a stream where Tommy interacts with Glatt and Ghostbur (maybe) to which Glatt reveals that the revive book exits and Dream has it. After that talk happens, soon there after he gets revieved by Dream being like "told you so". Or we are going to right away see Tommy in the prison revived and as he gets back to remembering what happened to him, he starts screaming "you killed me" and freaking out basically. 

At the end of the day, we either get those kind of outcomes or we get the outcome of Tommy being fully a ghost who only remembers the bad stuff that have happened to him, the total opposite of Wilbur. But I do honestly believe that Dream will revive Tommy based on season 2 finale which and I quote he said "you won't kill me like I won't kill you.... Because we have so much fun together." and yes I know Dream did kill him but if he can revive him, does it matter much? 

This stream has created many other theories that were literary thrown in our faces and I'm sure that they are floating around already, which is good because they inspire me a bunch to think about it more.

To the people at the moment thinking it wasn't canon because they were sent to Tubbo's stream and he didn't even know that was going to happen. And how Sam didn't do anything to prevent that. Even if let's say Sam knew it was going to happen, he wasn't supposed to interfere and everybody not knowing about it was obviously for the shock factor, like to get real reactions. We have been told that sometimes some things on the scripts are not said to all of them so that they can react to it normally.


	3. The Question of the Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question about Sam saying he is only one guy in the prison but what about the other two? not fully a theory, more like me rambling the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about it so much since it was said, I had to write it down... read the end note before you leave. xo

So, it's late and I sat watching Tommy's stream of his death again and took notes. Let's theorize! 

The day that Tommy got locked up in prison, Sam recruited BadBoyHalo and Antfrost as guards of the prison but when Tommy was supposed to be freed Sam said and I quote "I'm only one guy." but that is a lie since it's been a week that he recruited them and weirdly enough the same day Tommy got trapped. Chat would say that Sam is suspicious but I don't think it's that exactly, full honesty, I didn't see Sam's stream when he recruited BBH and Ant so I don't know how it went and what was said since it was late and I needed sleep. But no matter, why didn't Sam ask them to find the security issue with him? Three people is more efficient than one that's for sure. Then again, I might be reading too much into this since either way Tommy was supposed to die so... 

As Dream said "Okay, why don't you go see him then." *Tommyinnit has been beaten to death with a potato from Dream so that he could prove a point.* Did I had to describe it that way? Yes. 

There is more but I'll post later. Those ones will be more so theories than questions but because I really wanted to point out that whole thing with Sam and the guards, I made this. I have a headache.


	4. Dream's Plan Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always basically rambling about Dream's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more left to post and I will have milked Tommy's death stream to it's core, then comes Ranboo's stream and Tubbo's stream, we'll see how i go about it tho.... read the end note before you leave. xo

Dream sure is the main subject of my theories lately, although... fight me but I love his character, he's a good villain you cannot deny that, ha! 

On the Tommyinnit death stream Dream reveals that he has a plan to get out of prison, that Tommy motivated him and that he has been planning his revenge on the people who wronged him for a long time now. Never fully revealing what the plan is obviously, only hints that someone owns him a favor. We all know he is talking about Technoblade but even if Tencho owns Dream a favor just as Tommy said, what would he gain? Because we all know that Tencho needs to also gain something out of such a thing and I don't believe the knowledge of the revive book would cut it... or maybe it would but I want to focus on the other part of that simple sentence. When talking about the favor, Dream was unsure if that would be the full plan or a part of it... or more like knowing that his plan doesn't rely on that but on Ranboo. When Dream got the disc from Tubbo he revealed that Ranboo is a traitor but when he was about to be prisoned, he never mentioned Ranboo helping him in any way because if he did, his plans are ruined. Dream as a villain, as I have seen and I believe it is, knows when he can reveal his plans. In the finale he revealed his plans because he strongly believed that he would kill Tubbo and put Tommy in prison, he had nothing to loose in that moment since none of those things he was saying would get out but, of course, that backfired on him. So when he says to Tommy "will get out", "I will get revenge on the people who have wronged me" and a part of what MIGHT be the plan is still a very vague way of saying anything and especially us, as viewers, who are waiting to hear him say about Ranboo helping him to confirm suspicions and theories, he won't say it when Tommy is right there with the chance of him getting out or even now that he might be a ghost if Tommy remembers what happened and what was being said to him, he would go around revealing it to people. But he either way hints it when he says to Tommy "Even when I'm in here, I'm more powerful than you when you are outside." be it having the power to control Ranboo or maybe him having some part on the egg lore or with the favor he holds from Tencho or just simply having the power to revive being the reason he is alive, who knows. I do have a question though, if Tommy gets revieved does that give Dream even more power over him and everyone on the server because he can literally revive? Tommy will not take that well, Dream is someone who can't be killed because of that which makes him a sort of God... 

Dream's plan though isn't only controlling Ranboo or the favor Tencho owns him but now that Tommy is dead if someone, anyone asks to revive Tommy, Dream in return will ask to be freed but because he said he wouldn't help Tommy or his friends be revived even if they beg doesn't mean that he can't use it to his advantage, rather he will revive him or not will be up to the plot. 

Villain Dream I won't worship you as the God of the server, that title is reserved for DreamXD. He's the true God even if he can't interfere with the plot.


	5. Not Theory Tommy Recent Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER, GIGANTIC SPOILER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you either already know this but I'll say again SPOILER!! read the end note before you leave. xo

I KNEW IT, MY THEORY WAS RIGHT!! 

TOMMY IS STREAMING THIS VERY MOMENT AND MY THEORY CAME RIGHT AND I'M BRAGGING JUST A LITTLE BIT IN HERE!!!

Okay, so I was supposed to add a chapter of a theory today but every time I go to write it out, my brain gets mush so I need a day and specially now that Tommy is streaming that he is alive. One thing from my theory of yesterday that Dream will use Tommy's death is out of the question but other than that when I theorized on chapter two when the death happened all of it came true, he talked to the afterlife people and Dream did bring him back just to prove a point. And of course, Dream is now basically a God. Fun. That title is still given to DreamXD my love ha!

This is obviously short because I want to go back to the stream, more like focus on it. Let's have fun people!


	6. The In-Between Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a theory for the in-between from the Tales of the SMP by Karl Jacobs and some spoilers for people who don't watch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we all clap it up for Karl? he made another amazing episode and actually gave me something to theorize about!! although I slept at 6am for it but worth it! read the end note before you leave. xo

This is going to be a Tales of the SMP by Karl Jacobs theory about the in-between. Spoilers from the episode yesterday and other ones. If you don't watch the Tales, they are stand-alone episodes except for the in-between segment in which we kind of need to watch them from the moment they appeared. 

Honestly, I never thought I would write a theory about the in-between or the Tales in general because of how they are just stand-alone episode that don't relate that much to the Dream SMP lore, as said by Karl, they are still a part of it but how much of what happens in there, don't relate to the DSMP lore. Yet here I am after yesterday's episode. 

The in-between was introduced to us in The Masquerade episode. The build is so amazing I can fangirl about it all day please! From the introduction it seemed to be a safe place for our time-traveler after he has finished with his stories. A place where he can relax for a moment before he returns to his actual time-line. Nothing out of order and not so weird. To me, from my point of view, I thought it was safe and what would really happen is that we would learn more about it and Karl in the progress. 

Second episode we see the in-between, The West, it continued to be pretty normal except for some parts. The books would tell Karl to not stray too far from the path and not to go under a tree. But nothing too crazy or something to spark my mind enough. 

Now, the third episode it has appeared in, The Haunted Mason, it actually got weird. The books with "???" tell Karl to actually go under the tree from the previous episode, to which Karl did, only to find another book where it said "It can't see you here." and "Don't trust this castle.", Karl gets out of there only to be met with a line of books telling him not to stray far from the path. What is going on with the in-between castle? 

Well, there is only one thought in my brain. This castle was created to be a safe heaven for all the Karls but the reality of it could and must be much more darker than that. What if the castle creates this fake sense of safety to the point where the Karls prefere to stay in there forever but by that happening they become brain dead and only do one thing. Time travel. Get back to the in-between. Write it down. Do it all over again. Which only makes them forget more and more about themselves till there is nothing left but a moving puppet. Does the castle feed through this kind of thing? I don't know and I don't exactly think so. It's like this. The castle and the book "???" person are actually two different versions of Karl himself. Whoever is in control of the castle is a lost Karl, one who lost everything and only has the in-between left for him and the Karls that come through it. While the book "???" person is the version of Karl that tries to save the Karls from having to face the same fate of a moving puppet, a Karl that may have also lost everything but did not want to stay in the in-between or he didn't lose anything and was trapped there so he tries to help as many Karls as he can to get out before they get trapped. 

Am I reaching? Maybe but I like my brain twister. I haven't figured out yet what the portal could be. A way out? A way to the truth of the castle? I have no idea and honestly I am probably so wrong but hey, what's the fun in having theories if you don't get things wrong? You tried, it wasn't right, try again because you can create so many brain twister that maybe even the creators have not thought of. Although they probably have thought of something better, ha! I wonder who I'm telling this last words to? Oh well! This was definitely not the theory I had planned to post. The other one is being literally pushed back and I have actually yet to get my brain together to write it. I don't understand why that particular one gets my brain to mush, I literally just wrote a mush brainer one! I don't make any sense, it's late and I'm running with 5 hours of sleep because of the Tales.


	7. Ranboo or Wilbur Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tittle is confusing. It's more like "More Dream's Plan Theory".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the theory has more Ranboo than Wilbur but it is a question on who do we think will free Dream, a question to the viewers, this is still a theory. read the end note before you leave. xo

I have been starting to doubt my theory about Ranboo being used for Dream's plan. Being it because Dream said he will use Wilbur and/or Technoblade, I have just simply been doubting it but you know what? I will write it down. 

On the death stream, as Tommy and Dream were speaking about the Revive book, Dream brought as an example Tubbo that if he were to die, Dream would not help. What has everyone freaked out is the fact that Dream said WHEN and then corrected himself to IF. I'll 100% be honest but I never heard the when, even when I rewatched the stream but I digress. 

Why does that bring us fear? Recently, Tubbo and Ranboo got canonically platonicly married and adopted Micheal. With not knowing what is going on with Ranboo's enderwalking, memory problems, the voice he hears and how that one time on Sapnap's stream when he got a message from Dream which was a smile, he suddenly was in his enderwalk state, Ranboo getting close to anyone at this moment is a little bit, if not a lot, dangerous for both parties. We never know if Dream just suddenly decides to control Ranboo and make him kill Tubbo. 

On another note, at this point the people outside of the prison don't know that Tommy is alive. So we have Sam and Tubbo seeking revenge for the person that trapped Tommy in the first place. Ranboo wants to help Sam find that person. So what if he finds out that the person he is looking for is himself? What if Sam and Tubbo find out before his conscious state? If Ranboo finds out, he'll try to cover it up somehow or he will self-exile. Tubbo finding out will make him feel betrayed and probably will have a very hard time trusting who is in front of him, maybe keep Ranboo away from Micheal. And Sam.... Sam's reaction scares me the most because I do not know what it would be. I can't think how he would react at all. 

Ranboo being the most likely person to have set off the TNT that trapped Tommy in the prison and ultimately got him killed and revived at the end of the day, doesn't, per say, mean that he will be the reason for Dream to escape anymore. Although, I still believe Ranboo is the most capable one to do so because Tencho won't if it doesn't gain him something in return and now Wilbur is in the plot to free him... Why would Wilbur free Dream though? Even if he would own his life to him, not a good enough reason to free him and also, what could Wilbur do more than Ranboo might already have done at this point? 

I'm really confused and this theory makes my brain so mush that I couldn't write it coherently enough. Can we just get these answers soon because I feel if we go on more, it will get so much more complicated. Please.


	8. The Helium Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter we enter the Heat Waves/Dreamland universe. Back to lore when I have something on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE CHARACTERS AND NOT REPRESENTING THE REAL PEOPLE! SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT READ HEAT WAVES! read the end note before you leave. xo

Let's step out of DSMP lore and enter for just a moment the Heat Waves/Dreamland lore. Helium to be precise, the second book. So how are we going to do this? Heat Waves was inspired by the song, same name Heat Waves by Glass Animals and the lyrics gave away, if not all, the story. So how I'm going to do this take the Helium song and theorize how might the story go. I'm obviously not the author and only she knows how the story will go but I think I'm allowed to have theories upon it. Now for any people here who don't know what Heat Waves is. It's a fanfic about Dream and George inspired by the song and title giver Heat Waves. This is not me telling you to go read it. You do what you seem fit. You can 100% just ignore this chapter. Let's start. 

So this theory will use the lyrics of the song and theorize whose POV we are going to get. The Helium song feels like it would be from George's point of view but maybe, just maybe because we started with Dream's we stick with it.  
"9:09, You gonna call it or am I?" Both POV, being it they were in the same room and saw the same hour or being it that it was in different times of the day for each of them and they looked at the hour, not the same time but at a time where it would say same hour and minutes, it can happen to both and it is for both.  
"One more time. This puppy love is out of line." Both POV, their love for each other is one like a puppy but as it says, it's out of line. It's confusing and maybe not at it's right time. In a way, the way they act like puppies in love gets out of line sometimes as shown by Heat Waves.  
"One more slide. And then we're back to real life." Both POV, they have a relationship from afar and as showcased by Heat Waves, reality hits hard after a few minutes or maybe hours after they have stoped talking.  
"Ooh, and I'm falling now but it's so wrong." George POV, in Heat Waves, George rejected Dream for now. Why I don't think it's both or Dream's POV is because Dream has fallen and has shown he wants George while instead George said 'Not yet.' so this time around it would be him falling thinking it's wrong and he shouldn't.  
"You talk like a man and taste like the sun." George POV, I mean.... I don't need to explain this much because I think we can all agree that this feels more like George describing Dream.  
"Ooh, and you lift your eyes up from the dust. I knew just then, I knew it was done." George POV, please if this doesn't scream what I said earlier I don't know what will and would. Imagine a dying inside George having that kind of view. I suddenly feel jealous, hahaha.  
"I guess I want you more than I thought I did." Both POV, now hear me out. This is more George's POV than Dream's but it could absolutely be written by both POV's. And both are pretty simple, they want each other more than they made themselves believe.  
"Now that I know that part of you's at home with him." George POV, and this part. The part which makes EVERYONE believe the book is going to be in George's POV. I'll let this one float in the air, think what you want.  
"Now that I know that part of you's not part of this." George POV, in the ending of Heat Waves after George semi rejected Dream, they stopped doing what was triggering those feelings for both of them. Dream got help for his problems and he most probably will try to distance himself which makes George the one feel that Dream is not on the same page anymore. Something tells me they have timing problems, no?   
Skipping some lyrics because I can't think something that I could match in the story.  
"Are our foundations destined to keep crumbling..." Both POV, timing do be a problem as one had feelings, got over them.... kind of, then the other caught feelings and now is getting it over them. Cycle of poor timing until they find it.  
"Just 'cause we started this with zero innocence?" Both POV, I don't think I could say much about it than how all of it went down from Dream's POV, there was no innocence there, not enough to get George comfortable with the event let's say.  
"I just can't build on something that begins like this." George POV, with the way it began it would feel that it's not enough to build something, anything, with this. It would be terrifying build in a romantic relationship with the fear of ruining a friendship, specially when it started with lust more so than anything else.  
Last lyric, "You just want backstreets, you don't want me." This one has me a bit confused and I don't know what POV it could be. This lyric is close to the end of the song and it has like a horse voice let's say but what I think I can say is that if the author is aiming to grab another song and make another fic, Helium will not have the ending that many fans want. It might be that kind of ending like Heat Waves, the, there's still something there to be said and will probably be said through the next song or we have a good ending where closure has been given to the story. I wouldn't know. 

I'm done! Huge disclaimer!!!! These are character in the fic that do not represent the actual people that it has been inspired from. Please. I think it's pretty clear. 

Also, because I haven't said it. Thank you to everyone who gave Kudos, Commented and even that one Bookmark and of course all the people that pressed this Theories rambling person who doesn't have a real story here and maybe even stuck around to read these words. Honestly, thank you so much because I never thought that anyone if anything would be interested to read a part of my mind. It genuinely made me so happy when I saw that the very first days. I'm rambling again... Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note that these are only my personal theories and if they have been said somewhere else before, I have not seen them around. Plus if any of my theories have been inspired by someone else, I will mention it. This also is based on the roleplayed characters and not the actual people. Thank you.


End file.
